robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Challenge Belt - Nominations
This is the place to put your nominations. Each week, one robot will be randomly drawn. Also here is the list of robots that have made failed challenges, or lost the belt, and as such cannot be nominated again. Remember, any robot that fought in Extreme 1 or Series 5 can be nominated. There is no limit to how many robots you can nominate, but only one nomination per robot. Nominations *Wild Thing Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Roobarb Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:24, November 6, 2015 (UTC) *Draven Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:04, November 27, 2015 (UTC) *Plunderbird 5 Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:04, November 27, 2015 (UTC) *Mousetrap Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:31, December 25, 2015 (UTC) *Storm Force Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:31, December 25, 2015 (UTC) *8645T Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:31, December 25, 2015 (UTC) *Obsidian Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:31, December 25, 2015 (UTC) *Lambsy Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:31, December 25, 2015 (UTC) *Rick Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:31, December 25, 2015 (UTC) *Gemini Sam (BAZINGA) 11:12, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Firestorm Sam (BAZINGA) 11:12, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Monad Sam (BAZINGA) 18:16, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Killertron Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:18, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Arnold A Terminegger Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:28, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *General Carnage 2 Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:47, August 20, 2015 (UTC) *Destruct-a-bubble Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:32, October 14, 2015 (UTC) *Black Knight Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:06, November 6, 2015 (UTC) *Invertabrat Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:06, November 6, 2015 (UTC) *Toe Cutter 2 Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:06, November 6, 2015 (UTC) *Crushtacean Jimlaad43(talk) 11:53, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Fluffy Jimlaad43(talk) 11:53, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Comengetorix Jimlaad43(talk) 10:53, December 11, 2015 (UTC) *Kat 3 Jimlaad43(talk) 10:53, December 11, 2015 (UTC) *Granny's Revenge Jimlaad43(talk) 10:53, December 11, 2015 (UTC) *The Steel Avenger Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:57, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Wheely Big Cheese Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:57, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *King B Powerworks Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:57, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Reactor 2 Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:57, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *3 Stegs To Heaven D.O.T (Look! I talk! :D) 16:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Sir Chromalot D.O.T (Look! I talk! :D) 16:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Anvil [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Shredder [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *The Alien [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Tiberius II [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Kan Opener Badnik96 (talk) 19:24, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Mini Morg Badnik96 (talk) 19:24, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Prizephita Mach 2 Badnik96 (talk) 19:24, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *101 RelicRaider (talk) 17:41, August 20, 2015 (UTC) *Cerberus RelicRaider (talk) 17:41, August 20, 2015 (UTC) *Corkscrew Lewis05 (talk) 13:34, August 31, 2015 (UTC) *13 Black Lewis05 (talk) 13:34, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Can we strike the nomination for Razer? Noone wants that. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :Striked it (sorry Diotoir the son of Nemesis), it would only give Razer another competition. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :: Fair enough. I'll replace him with Judge Shred Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:35, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Cheers Diotoir, Behemoth vs Judge Shred 2½ does sound like a interesting rematch so good choice (I'm kinda hoping Behemoth fights Judge Shred 2½ or X-Terminator and X-Terminator fights Judge Shred 2½). 19:45, August 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm liking the variety of the robots nominated, they might be a few grudge matches that could settled in the challenge belt. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:50, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Just a note to Badnik96, Mini Morg will not be in this series, as the team built it for Series 5. Mega Morg will be used for this series. You don't have to remove your vote, but if it is chosen, Mega Morg will fight Behemoth. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:36, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Mini Morg, Mega Morg, doesn't matter to me. I saw Mini Morg first when I did my choices so that's the one I put in. Apologies for nominating SMIDSY again too. I didn't see it when I nominated. Badnik96 (talk) 04:11, August 28, 2015 (UTC) (apologies again, forgot I wasn't signed in when I posted) Err, Jimlaad, you can't nominate Typhoon, and especially not Razzler, because the Challenge Belt is only for Heavyweights. In case you were thinking of Typhoon 2, the heavyweight, it didn't enter Series 5/Extreme 1. Neither did the other heavyweight called Typhoon. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:29, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Damn, I hoped to get them in without anyone noticing xD I'll change them.Jimlaad43(talk) 11:46, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Failed Challengers/Lost the Belt *Ruf Ruf Dougal *Diotoir *Suicidal Tendencies *Behemoth *Wolverine *Thermidor 2 *Atomic 2 *Warhog *S.M.I.D.S.Y *Splinter *Panic Attack *Chaos 2 *Aggrobot 3 *Supernova *Axe-Awe *Pussycat *Vader *Stinger